The periodical print media market is typically formed of monthly, quarterly, semiannual and annual magazines directed to a wide variety of topics. The periodical print media market is very competitive, which often causes publishers to seek ways to distinguish a publication from the competition periodicals. In the past, periodicals have been wrapped in plastic or placed in envelops to reduce the likelihood that the periodicals will be damaged in the mail or on the newsstand. The plastic has typically been thin and of limited success.
Publishers have also attempted to increase income and to differentiate a periodical by including samples. For instance, samples, such as leaflets with cologne or perfume on the leaflets, have been included in periodicals to increase advertisement revenues. However, these paper leaflets have been included within the magazine and have not visible when viewing the cover. Thus, the potential impact of the samples has been limited to the impression on a reader once the reader has purchased the periodical, opened the periodical and turned to the page of the sample. While some of these marketing tactics may have been successful to a limited degree, there remains a need for enhanced marketing devices for print media.